wuhupediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nintendan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wuhupedia - The Wii Sports Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Newbie Hi Nintendan! I'm The Strikester, and I'm new to the site. Could you give me a few pointers to get me in the right direction? Thanks, The Strikester 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) PS. I'm working on a blog which *fake* results from Wii Sports Resort. It's called WSN: Wuhu Sports Network and you can write for it if you're interested SodaDog to the Rescue! Wow, this wiki has been down in the dumps recently, so just like Nintendogs wiki, i decided to fix this wiki up too! My name is SodaDog and i am an Animal Crossing and a Nintendo Fanboy. I have a suggestion for you. Can i give this wiki not just Wii Sports info but also Wii Play Information too? Just a little suggestion! Wiki maintenance Dear Nintendan, this wiki is a potential one which covers a series never noticed before. Even though you focus on Wii Sports, you should expand it to the Wii Series of games, even stretching out to Mii-related games like Pilotwings Resort (which you have already done). Not only should we focus on Wii Sports and Wuhu Island, but we should also delve into Wii Fit and Wii Music. If you are positive about this, I am willing to make a deal you won't regret. I personally will turn this unfortunate dump ground to another successful wiki, adding articles and references together pictures and all. However, I will do this on the following conditions: 1. Include Wii Fit/Music etc. and change the name of the wiki to Wuhupedia, the Wii and Mii Series. 2. Promise to propose a complete affiliation with Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance (NIWA), meaning independency while being part of a bigger family. I really hope you agree, JORDANDEBONO 15:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) from: Cj lol deedeet to: Nintendan somebody recently deleted several mii pages (such as Miyu, Midori, Fritz, Cole, Rin and Chad.) Please recover these pages/arrticles. Cj lol deedeet (talk) 18:28, April 20, 2019 (UTC)